


Milking the Alpha

by GravityDidIt



Series: Kinktober 2018! [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Touch, Bandage, Cum Fetish, Experimentation, Foot Fetish, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: The doctor needs Derek's samples for his experiments but...becomes distracted by the specimen of Derek.





	Milking the Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> A kinktober ficlet pulled from my tumblr

“Careful with those samples boys!” The lead researcher barks at his assistants. “That is Alpha werewolf cum, its prime material.” The group of assistants carefully lower vials of white semen samples into a carrying case. The researcher, Professor Fore, looks to Derek, he walks closer and eyes the chains the werewolf is tied down with. Derek sits in a steel chair bound with cuffs and chains, his hips and thighs tied to the chair, and his legs open wide with a spreader bar between them.

Derek sends a glare at the man, his smarmy face only gives a smug smile to the bound wolf.

“You really are something of a specimen.” The man reaches forward and trails his fingers across Derek’s abs. Derek’s stomach clenches at the touch, only making his abdominals more pronounced. “Your musculature is quite defined, even for an Alpha. The professor’s hands travel lower and cup Derek’s balls. “This is the third time you’ve knotted the vacuum and yet your testicles are still full of come. Your virility must be off the charts.” Professor Fore lowers himself to his knees to get a closer look. The machine wurrs as the mouth of the vacuum begins to suck on Derek’s cock. The sensation is happens so quickly that Derek nearly lets out a moan, but he quickly tamps it down. He breathing labors to fight the pleasure he’s forced into.

“I don’t know why you just don’t let yourself enjoy it Derek.” The Professor shakes his head at Derek’s stubbornness. “You’ve been here for days now.” The doctor looks over his shoulder, none of his assistants have returned yet, he should have a good thirty minutes alone with Derek now. “Derek, your helping out our Facility so much by giving us these donations.” The professor rubs his hands on Derek’s thighs. He squeezes feeling the strong muscles underneath furred skin. Derek growls but the professor pays him no heed. His eyes follow Derek’s long muscular legs down to his feet. Derek can smell the arousal of the professor waft off of him in waves.

“You know Derek, that which we can’t use oft goes to waste. However for you, I’m thinking we may start using it in our breeding program. You Hales have the ability to fully shift into a wolf. and you’re all so beautiful to look at.” Derek tries to growl at the man but his growl is lost to a moan as the machine picks up suction and beings to pump his cock. The professor smiles as Derek gets lost in pleasure, Derek’s head falls back exposing his neck, he’s vulnerable. The professor, Lifts Derek’s feet off of the ground a chain prevents them from going to far but it’s enough for him. The professor holds one of Derek’s feet close to his face, he breathes in deeply taking in the musky scent of the Alpha Werewolf. The professor places kisses to the ball of Derek’s foot, then moves higher and kisses his toes. Looking up, Derek’s head is still back his neck muscles tensing as his body sings with pleasure. The professor waits until…the machine picks up speed once again as Derek’s knot beings to form. From his knees the professor has the perfect view of Derek’s taint as it gently moves signifying his release into the machine. 

He knows that he’ll never get to taste Derek’s dick but he can still have his fun. The professor pulls off as Derek’s knot begins to overflow the machine. looking up he can see that some of Derek’s cum has leaked out of the see of the suction tool. The professor look up at Derek and then quickly back at the small rivulet of cum leaking over the large balls. “WE wouldn’t want this to go to waste.” The professor licks along Derek’s balls cleaning them of any spilled cum.

“I wonder if you’ll be able to go for a fifth?”


End file.
